


Owari desu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Early Work, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io e te stiamo insieme per colpa tua, Kazunari. Io e te stiamo insieme perché tu hai bisogno di qualcuno su cui sfogare la tua frustrazione” sospirò e fece una pausa, prima di continuare “Io e te stiamo insieme perché hai bisogno di me, perché tu sei convinto di essere eterosessuale”
Relationships: Nagasawa Masami/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Owari desu

**_ Owari Desu _ **

Nino era stanco.

Stanco della sua vita, stanco delle registrazioni, stanco dei concerti, stanco delle interviste, stanco dei programmi, stanco di non avere nemmeno un attimo libero.

E stanco di lei.

Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Masami, così tanto che quasi non ricordava perché avesse cominciato a farlo.

Ricordava che quando l’aveva conosciuta gli aveva trasmesso una bella sensazione: sorridente, vagamente timida... una ragazza semplice. E lui, allora come adesso, aveva un disperato bisogno di semplicità.

Quando avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, non era stato facile per nessuno dei due. Farsi vedere insieme troppo spesso era un azzardo, e non sempre gli estenuanti orari di lui coincidevano con gli egualmente stremanti orari di lei.

Ma, in qualche modo, erano sopravvissuti a quei quattro anni, fra alti e bassi, fra liti, incomprensioni, momenti in cui entrambi avrebbero mollare tutto e scappare via dall’altro come non fossero altro che la prigione di loro stessi.

Eppure erano sopravvissuti a tutto quello; erano rimasti feriti, ma erano ancora insieme, nonostante tutto.

Finché non erano cominciati i tradimenti.

Nino si morse un labbro. Non si era mai considerato una persona eccessivamente fedele, ma non aveva mai pensato di riuscire a fare quasi schifo a se stesso, perché si era reso conto che ormai nemmeno esitava.

Quando gli si presentava l’occasione, ci si buttava a capofitto, senza pensarci due volte.

Non c’erano contatti, non c’erano nomi; a volte, non c’erano nemmeno volti.

Sapeva solo che in quei momenti si sentiva come se stesse evadendo dalla sua vita, e non riusciva nemmeno a rendersi conto del perché volesse evadere.

Non che Masami gli fosse fedele, tutt’altro; ma Nino aveva sempre visto i suoi tradimenti come una risposta ai suoi, come un modo per conservare una parvenza di dignità, quella stessa dignità che nella loro storia ormai non esisteva più.

Andava avanti così da troppo tempo, come un circolo vizioso, troppo veloce perché uno di loro due o tutti e due trovassero il tempo, la forza o la volontà di fermarsi.

Ma Nino era stanco. Troppo stanco.

Voleva uscirne, senza farsi troppo male né fare troppo male a lei.

C’erano ancora troppe ferite fresche fra loro.

<>o<>o<>o<>

S’incontrarono a casa di lei.

L’ennesimo di quegli incontri clandestini, quelli che sarebbero dovuti passare inosservati agli occhi della stampa, di chiunque.

L’ennesima cosa di cui Nino era stanco, ma l’unica alla quale si era rassegnato.

Ogni sua storia avrebbe fatto troppa notizia, gli avrebbe reso la vita impossibile.

E quindi gli toccava nascondere qualcosa che per gli altri era così naturale e che per lui non poteva essere tale.

Quando Masami andò ad aprirgli alla porta, notò immediatamente che le occhiaie sul suo volto sembravano accentuate rispetto all’ultima volta che si erano visti, ma non si stupì più di tanto: era consapevole di avere all’incirca il medesimo aspetto.

“Ciao Kazunari” gli disse, con un sorriso che non durò abbastanza da convincere Nino della sua veridicità. Si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo, più per routine che trasporto; o almeno, così pensò lui.

“Ciao Masami” rispose, con tono stanco. Si tolse le scarpe ed entrò in casa, andando ad accasciarsi sul divano, come sempre. Lei si sedette accanto a lui, piegando le ginocchia e appoggiando la testa contro la mano, come sempre.

Erano piccoli gesti che si ripetevano da troppo tempo, e Nino non avrebbe saputo dire se avrebbe sentito o meno la loro mancanza.

“Hai detto di volermi parlare... è successo qualcosa?” gli domandò lei, sulla difensiva.

Come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere, ma Nino ritenne che entrambi avessero così tanti segreti da celarsi l’un l’altro che non avrebbe nemmeno saputo da dove cominciare.

“No, non è successo nulla. Volevo solo... parlare” fu la sua risposta, cauta. Cercava di scegliere con cura le parole, ma si rendeva conto che non ne esistevano di giuste.

Masami aggrottò le sopracciglia, rimanendo in silenzio, e Nino colse l’occasione per guardarla. Forse era la sua immaginazione, ma gli parve invecchiata. Forse era la stanchezza, forse la mancanza di sonno. Forse il fatto che non sorrideva più come un tempo, e per un secondo si domandò se non ne fosse lui la causa.

Scrollò le spalle, come a voler scacciare quel tipo di pensieri, e distolse lo sguardo.

“Masami... io e te perché ci frequentiamo?” le chiese a bruciapelo, mandando al diavolo qualsiasi discorso si fosse preparato in precedenza. La ragazza aveva spalancato gli occhi per un secondo, prima di accennare una risata e colpirlo in modo scherzoso sul braccio.

“Perché... perché stiamo bene insieme, no?” gli disse, non riuscendo a mascherare il nervosismo nella sua voce.

Nino si passò una mano sul volto, frustrato.

Aveva sempre odiato questo di Masami.

Il voler fingere a tutti i costi che le cose andassero per il meglio.

Era una cosa che detestava.

“Stiamo davvero bene insieme, Masami?” aveva chiesto a quel punto, non senza un certo sarcasmo “E in che modo stiamo bene? Non vedendoci mai? Continuando a ignorarci? Tradendoci ripetutamente come se l’altro non facesse parte della nostra vita?”

Masami si era morsa un labbro, poi aveva assunto un’espressione seria, che Nino raramente le aveva visto indosso.

“Io e te stiamo insieme per colpa tua, Kazunari. Io e te stiamo insieme perché tu hai bisogno di qualcuno su cui sfogare la tua frustrazione” sospirò e fece una pausa, prima di continuare “Io e te stiamo insieme perché hai bisogno di me, perché tu sei convinto di essere eterosessuale” concluse.

Nino impiegò qualche secondo prima di registrare le ultime parole della ragazza.

_Eterosessuale._

Gli veniva da ridere.

Era stato con degli uomini. Ne era stato attratto, e non aveva mai trovato delle buone ragioni per tirarsi indietro da quella stessa attrazione.

Ma aveva sempre creduto in cuor suo di preferire le donne. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegare il perché; forse perché gli riusciva più naturale, forse perché era più semplice; forse perché spesso e volentieri erano loro a cercare lui e non viceversa, e così era maledettamente facile.

Non aveva mai riflettuto troppo sulle proprie preferenze sessuali.

Quando gli piaceva un uomo, andava con un uomo.

Quando gli piaceva una donna, andava con una donna.

“Io non sono convinto di essere eterosessuale. Se sono stato con te per tutto questo tempo è perché mi sei piaciuta in quanto persona, non solo in quanto donna. Se fossi stata un uomo, non sarebbe cambiato alcunché” le rispose, con tono vagamente irridente, mentre la vedeva scuotere la testa, come se non gli credesse.

“Non parlo di questo. Parlo di Ohno-kun” mormorò, come se avesse avuto paura di pronunciare quel nome, paura delle conseguenze, paura della reazione dell’altro.

Nino rimase agghiacciato.

“Che cosa c’entra Ohno?” chiese calmo, _troppo_ calmo.

“Pensi che io sia stupida, Kazunari?” il suo tono si era alzato di un’ottava, chiaro segno del fatto che si stava alterando. Non era una cosa che capitasse di frequente, Nino non sapeva come reagire. Scelse di tacere, di farla continuare a parlare.

Voleva sapere che cosa le passasse per la testa, come se potesse chiarire anche cosa passasse per la testa a lui.

“Ogni volta che sei con lui è come se tutti gli altri sparissero. Anche quando siamo insieme e lui ti chiama o ti manda una mail, ti estranei. E poi... c’è il modo in cui lo guardi” puntualizzò lei, con aria stanca, rattristata.

“È un amico, niente di più. Tutto quello che faccio è perfettamente normale” le rispose, sulla difensiva, fattosi improvvisamente freddo.

“Non è normale. Non è solo un amico, Kazunari. È qualcosa di più, si vede da lontano un miglio. E il fatto che io fin’ora abbia scelto di far finta di nulla non significa che non l’abbia notato. Non so quello che provi, ma so per certo che lui per te è un gradino sopra tutti gli altri”

Nino tacque, nuovamente.

Voleva bene ad Ohno. Non più di quanto ne volesse agli altri, ma... in modo diverso.

Gli piaceva qualsiasi cosa lui facesse. Lo faceva sentire bene stare con lui, in ogni circostanza, anche quando non avrebbe sopportato la vista di chiunque altro.

Eppure... fino a quel momento non aveva mai pensato che tutto quello potesse essere classificato sotto qualcosa di più profondo di una semplice amicizia.

Le parole di Masami gli avevano fatto male, e gli avevano mostrato una verità che non sapeva nemmeno se fosse tale, ma che sicuramente meritava riflessione.

“È finita, Masami” mormorò, odiandosi perché non era riuscito a ribattere in modo più incisivo, perché non aveva altro da dire, perché di quei quattro anni non gli restava più nulla da recuperare.

Gli occhi della ragazza si fecero lucidi, ma non pianse.

Nino lo sapeva, anche lei si rendeva conto che non c’era più niente da dirsi.

Si alzò da quel divano per l’ultima volta e si avviò verso la porta.

Avrebbe voluto guardarsi alle spalle, ma sapeva che se l’avesse guardata ancora una volta avrebbe vacillato, si sarebbe domandato se fosse la cosa giusta da fare, se non si potesse realmente fare qualcosa per aggiustare quel relitto che ormai era diventata la loro relazione.

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, seppe che era finita davvero.

Che lui aveva un po’ di libertà in più, una libertà soffocata da troppi rimpianti.

Una libertà limitata dalle ultime parole della ragazza.

_Eterosessuale._

_Ohno._

_Non è solo un amico, Kazunari._

Nino era stanco.

Sentiva di non avere nemmeno il tempo per pensare.

Sospirò, e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo.

Non era convinto di essere eterosessuale. Non era convinto che Ohno fosse solo un amico. Non era convinto di quello che c’era stato con Masami, né di come fosse finita.

Non era più convinto di niente. 


End file.
